He left us all
by Jagwen
Summary: Welkl my first fan fiction though not my first story. Well this features the wondreful Pipen it takes place 4 years after Frodo leaves but it you hate storied without Frodo please read anyway they talk about him and the whole thing is centered around him
1. Default Chapter

OK ya'll this is my first fan fiction. *Round of applause. Well I hope you like it the summary is bad but it tells what happens the story is better. I hope. I still need a beta so if your interested please help. Umm well read and review even if you don't like it flamers will be thrown out the window. No sex, no drugs, no slash. Rated for later chapters and if I tell you why it would give away the story wouldn't it.  
  
Characters in this chapter: Pipen, Diamond, Merry  
  
"Frodo!" Pipen yelled sitting up in bed with a start.  
  
"Pipen love, are you OK?" Diamond asked as she woke from her husband's outburst.  
  
Yes my dear I'm alright, I just had an odd dream." Pipen laid his head back down on his pillow. "Don't worry about me my dear." Pip continued, putting a gentle hand on his wife's growing stomach. There was silence for a moment.  
  
"You still miss him don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do, he was one of my best friends and my cousin."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you?"  
  
"I don't think so love. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Go back to sleep dearest."  
  
Pipen hated when his wife worried about him. She was so gentle so kind and loved him so. Pipen turned his head to get a better look at his love. Polling over onto his side he moved a curly strand of hair form her face, kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep I'm fine." Pip tried to go back to sleep, he wanted to go back to sleep, he was so tired it was an emotional time. Four years ago to the day Frodo left with the elves never to return, as far as everybody he left thought. Around this time of year everybody thinks about him ones who were closest to him had odd dreams. Sam thought he even saw him once or twice, but instead of getting better the dreams visions and things got more vivid more like life, Sam even ran after a vision but he didn't think it was a vision he could have sworn the vision said something or made some sort of noise. Sams' vision of Frodo was never in bag end it was always in the woods or in the distance. Sam had accepted that it wasn't really Frodo that it was maybe some sort of spirit looking out for him and his family, nobody else ever seemed to see him or they never reacted. Sam would just notice him and say under his breath "Com on back Mr. Frodo we have room for you here, we all miss you can't you come for a visit?" Then go about his business. Pip started at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, listening his wife breath, making sure she was asleep, he got out of bed as quiet as possible and exited the bed room.  
  
Pipen watched the fire in the parlor as the flames heated the teakettle, hearing the door open behind him he assumed it was Diamond Merry wasn't to arrive for hours still. "My dearest love, please don't worry about me I'm fine we go through this every year." Standing up he said. "Now my sweet sparkling diamond please go back to sleep. Goodness!"  
  
"Pip I didn't know you cared so much, what was it sweet sparkling diamond is that what you called me?"  
  
"Your early cousin, could you not sleep."  
  
"Honestly Pip your wife will be very upset, what with her being with child again."  
  
"I thought you were Diamond."  
  
"I couldn't sleep either."  
  
"I can't believe he still stays in our minds like he dose. Well I half expected it from Sam but us I never would have thought it would keep getting worse like it dose."  
  
"Well maybe there is a reason."  
  
"Merry your sounding like Sam dose every year. Don't tell me you have started seeing him."  
  
"Seriously, I got a letter." Merry said taking an envelope out of his inside pocket of his waistcoat. "From Frodo." His voice and hand shook as he handed the letter to Pipen.  
  
O.K. Guys and gals, that all I have at the moment. Sorry if y'all die of suspense or whatever (doubt it) well do you like it, hate it, don't know yet well give me some feed back I want to know if anyone is reading it cause if your not then I just wont continue. If and or when I get 5 reviews I will continue but not a moment sooner. Bye 


	2. chapter 2

Hey yall I am so happy to be writing another chapter even thought I didn't get all the reviews I hopped for *tear*. Oh well at least I know I'm loved by some! Anyway I am totally opened for suggestions for future chapters but this story will have an absolute ending and I already know what the ending will be, I think.  
  
I would like to think my beta I would die without my beautiful wonderful Chelsey thank you *hug*.  
  
I would also like to thank my reviewer's, thank you cookies to you all!  
  
And if you didn't review for the first chapter that's ok you can review for this one.  
  
And finally it's time for the disclaimer *tear* unfortunately I do not have pippin in my closet under my bed or in a box in my attic I do not own Hobbits or anything of the sort I do not make money for writing this fiction. Ok now what you have all been waiting for, an extremely short chapter enjoy. Tried to make it long sorry!  
  
Pippin took the letter slowly. "Are you sure it's not just someone playing a practical joke?"  
  
"Look at the handwriting, Pip; Frodo had the best handwriting I have ever seen. It's form Frodo."  
  
Dear friends,  
  
I pray that this letter gets to everyone or anyone for that matter. This letter isn't supposed to exist; we aren't supposed to have any contact with the people of Middle Earth, but I couldn't help it. There is no way that I know of for you to respond, but I just wanted to let all of you know that I am happy but I miss you, you have no idea what I would do to see you again. But alas that is impossible; I am here with Bilbo, so I do have company. I do wish with all my being that I could see you again. A messenger spirit that is given special permission to travel back and forth, and isn't even supposed to carry letters, brought this letter. All he is supposed to do is bring us news so again this letter isn't even supposed to exist. Maybe you could figure out some way to get a letter to me. I think some people actually get letters from people still on Middle Earth, but I don't know how. When I ask them, they say the letters don't exist and don't tell anyone. Perhaps you can figure it out. Until then all I can say is I hope everything is doing well; please take care of yourselves.  
  
Goodbye' Yours truly, Frodo  
  
"I don't know what this means. I can't deal with this right now; I have one child learning and growing and another on the way. Merry, don't waste my time with junk like this; yes it is very similar to Frodo's handwriting but it has been so long since I have seen Frodo's handwriting I don't even remember what is looks like. Why did it take four years? Why couldn't he have written the letter last year or the year before that? What, do you think he was just too busy for the friends in his past life?!  
  
"Pippin, you're shouting. I have thought of that also and I don't know what to say; I don't know what to think. I want it to be real I just looked over at my pillow and there it was, just sitting on my pillow. I hadn't let anyone in that morning or anything. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"I want this to be real also, but I just can't let it be real. I have too much on my plate as it is, and I'm worried about Diamond."  
  
"What's wrong with Diamond?" Merry asked worriedly.  
  
"Well she is with child again, as you know, but this seems different, kind of odd; we were happy at first, but then Diamond started feeling odd and she had bees sick a couple times and I guess that can be expected, but it just seems different, I can't allow things like this to distract me." With this last sentence Pippin threw the letter back into Merry's lap. "I should probably get back to bed. Diamond will be up soon and I don't want her to worry. If you will excuse me."  
  
Merry nodded his head and Pippin left the room.  
  
Pippin slipped into the bedroom silently and slid into bed, quickly falling into a troubled sleep. In his dream, Pippin was flying through the air and in the distance he saw a figure standing in the fog. So he landed and started walking toward the figure, but then suddenly when he was close to the figure, he was watching a memory of himself and merry and Frodo. The three hobbits joined him and a black rider stepped out of the shadows and raised sword. As soon as the sword would have taken the life of them all, Pippin woke up.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
It took Pippin a minute to remember where he was. He looked around; he was in his bedroom instead of an open field. He was safe, Merry was in the other room, his daughter Daisy in the nursery; everything was right except Frodo was still gone.  
  
"Pip, sweetheart, that is the second time you have sat up in bad calling for Frodo. I'm sorry love but Frodo is gone and he is safe. I whish for you that it wasn't true, that you could still travel for a short while and see him again, but this isn't the case, and you have a life here. We love you; I love you. Is that not enough?" Diamond started to cry.  
  
"My dear, of course that is enough, it is more than enough. I love you and I am sorry if I have brought you misery. My dear, I don't deserve you. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand this is four years to the day that Frodo left and that is why Merry and Sam are coming to visit, and I understand that you miss him, but he is gone. I'm here Daisy is here. We need you here as well."  
  
As if on cue, Daisy started to cry in the nursery. I better go feed her." Diamond said quietly.  
  
Pippin watched his wife exit the room; as soon as the door was closed he burst into tears. "I don't deserve the life I have been given. I'm causing everyone I love pain. Why cant I just be happy to be back in the Shire; why can't I be happy the Frodo is happy and safe?"  
  
Still crying slightly. Pippin got dressed, wiped his tears, and made himself presentable, and went out to face the world.  
  
OK in my defense I told you that it was short. Anyway please review. If you don't review I don't write and while that might be what some of you want if anyone wants me to write more then review. 


End file.
